College Bullied
by julz314
Summary: While Sam is at Stanford, a series of unexplained murders starts happening. It is then he realizes that the life he has left cannot forever be forgotten, and with the help of an unknown person, he begins his own investigation.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm slowly getting the hang of this website (woo!) But I think I'll get there really soon! Until then here's my third story. This happens while Sammy's still in Stanford so there's not really much of Dean (sorry Dean girls!) But I'm sure you'll still enjoy this story! :)

I just got my first review! So excited! :D Hope I get some more with this story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam Winchester just wanted to be a normal kid. He wanted to go to school, make friends, study hard, go to pep rallies and eventually become one of the country's finest lawyers. But when he was looking back, lying on his bed near Stanford where he was now studying, he kept remembering how abnormal his life really was...

He hadn't really known his mother, having died when he was just 6 months old. His father, John, had been obsessed ever since to find out who, or actually what had killed her twenty two years ago, so he had put Sam and his older brother, Dean, on hardcore training to become hunters.

The Winchesters didn't actually live up like the Brady's. Credit card fraud had been the most important income for the boys who lived in several different hotels rooms accross the country. Sam was able, tough under different names, to go to school like he wanted, but after fighting hard each and every time against his father's wish. It had been the reason why he was now living away from it all, studying in pre-law at one of the finest schools there was.

LSATs were coming up, and Sam did everything in his power to study every possible time he could, which was pretty much all the time. He didn't have to think about witches, vampires or whatever was "out there" anymore, so he did have the time he needed to do what he wanted.

"Sam? You're still here?"

Sam looked up from the book he was reading. He had been in the library for over 6 hours. "Yes, Mrs Thompson", he answered with a smile.

The librarian pushed her thick glasses up on her nose. "You should go home, son. Have a meal and relax for a bit. You study too hard."

"Thanks, Mrs Thompson, but I would like to finish reading this chapter first if that's alright."

The old lady smiled back at him. She already knew Sam's puppy eyes act so well; he was at the library every day. "Your brain can only take so much at a time, Sammy."

Sammy. That was a name he didn't hear in a long time. Dean was the only one who called him that back then. Sam didn't like it much, said it sounded like a 12 years old kid's name, but at the thought of Dean, Sam smirked. He hadn't seen him in over two years.

"Alright, I'm going home," he answered as he closed the book. "But I'll be back tomorrow."

"If you want you could always check the book out and bring it back once you are done with it."

"Actually," he said as he remembered something. " I have to go check something out, can you wait a few minutes, please?"

He had that puppy eyes look once more. "Sure thing hun" she answered. "But hurry up I have to close the library soon."

Sam had forgotten how late it was, but he needed a book for one of his paper. I swear, Jess will think I don't want to spend any time with her! He thought.

He was walking fast, as he knew that Mrs Thompson was doing him a favor to stay open a few minutes extra, again. He had long legs and took advantage of them, but as he turned left to get in the aisle he bumped into someone, who fell on the floor. It was a girl, with long wavy dark hair she had up in a ponytail.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Sam asked as he gave out his hand to help her out.

"I think I will be fine, thank you." She answered looking at her books and papers spread on the floor.

"I'll help you out." He said and they both leaned down to pick up what she had dropped.

"Thank you." She said again. She brought her right hand in front of her, trying to hold on all of her stuff in her left hand. "I'm Hannah."

"Sam." He shook her hand, smiling.

"So, Sam, what are you still doing here this late?"

"I was actually coming to pick up..." He looked at the book he had in his hands, the one he picked up off the floor for Hannah. "... this book."

"Studying in law I assume?"

"Yeah." He answered, smiling.

"You know what? Take it. I think I have enough studying books at home for weeks."

"But you had it first. I'm sure they have another copy somewhere."

"Hey Sam, right?" she cut.

"Yeah?"

She looked around her, her right hand up in the air, probably meaning for Sam to wait a second. "Have you seen a guy walking around?"

"No." He could sense something was odd. He felt something in the air, like someone else was in the library except him Hannah and Mrs. Thompson.

"Shh." Hannah kept looking around her until her eyes met Sam's. That's when she heard it.

A scream. A loud screaming voice coming from the front desk.

"Mrs. Thompson!" Said Sam.

"Come on!" And they both started running to the desk, dropping everything they had in their hands.

They arrived at the desk to hear Mrs. Thompson coughing and trying to speak. She had been cut to the throat and also had a long cut from her throat to her stomach. She was holding her throat with her two hands, possibly trying to stop the bleeding, but without any success.

Hannah gave out a scream of her own. Sam took her in his arms, trying to comforting her. "I'll call 911. See if you can find anyone close to help out."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes and nodded. She ran out the door, screaming for help. Sam looked around, trying to find any signs of somebody: footprints, or some sort of a knife.

He got up and continued searching until his eyes met some sort of shadow in the left section of the library. He looked down at the librarian, who was getting weaker by the second, but when he looked up the shadow was gone.

Hannah came in with some campus security guards.

"Stay here with the guards." Sam told her. "I'll be right back."

"But Sam! -"

But he had already gone to where he saw the shadow. He ran through the aisles, trying to see if he could see it one more time, until he saw it behind the English dictionaries section.

He ran as fast as he could, keeping his eyes on what he had seen. Most of the lights were already turned off, especially in the back section, since the library was at closing hour, but Sam knew better: he and Dean had received special nocturnal training from their dad after all...

After running through a few sections the thing stopped in front of Sam. He tried to take it with his hands but vanished into thin air. Sam took a few seconds to catch up his breath.

Damn it! He thought. Why now?!

He knew what he had to do. He knew this wasn't police's business at all:

He knew he had to hunt the thing down.


	2. Chapter 2

After the police's interrogation was done, both Sam and Hannah were told to get back to their home. Sam didn't dare to play the detective and, after looking back to where Mrs. Thompson was lying before dying, left the building.

As they both walked side by side now outside, Sam kept staring at his feet, not having a clue what to say to the girl he had just met. Yet, he had already been through moments where he had to comfort people; he knew the procedure to make someone feel better. But with Hannah, it felt like something else...

Hannah then saw Sam look at her a few times before she asked: "I'm sorry about your book. I guess it won't be checkable for a few days."

"Don't worry about it" Sam answered. "I think Jess might have a copy on her desk at home."

"Jess? Who's that?"

"She's my girlfriend." Sam could swear Hannah looked disappointed for asking. "I think she might be worried about me..."

There was a short silence, and then something came into Sam's mind.

"Hey, weren't you looking for some guy at the library?"

"Uh? I wasn't looking for anybody..."

Hannah stopped walking and looked around her, as if to see if somebody was watching them talk. She then took a peek at her watch. "I should go home. It was nice to meet you."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, it was nice to meet you too. You sure you should walk alone by yourself? Seeing what we've just been through, we never know what can happen."

"I'll be fine, thank. Have a great night."

She turned around and walked away.

When Sam got home he quickly noticed how silent it was. He placed his books on the kitchen table, took his shoes off and left the kitchen to get to the living room, where he found someone lying on the couch, a dark wool blanket them.

Sam gave Jessica a kiss on her forehead and she woke up at the touch. She gave him a tired smile.

"Hey sleepy head" he said smiling back at her.

"Hey. Where were you? I was waiting for you but you never showed up."

"I know. Some stuff happened at the library. Mrs. Thompson is dead."

Jessica sat up. "What? What happened?"

Sam got down, trying to match Jess's height while she was sitting up.

"I don't know. One moment I was talking with her, I went to get that book you asked me about at lunch and then I heard her scream."

Jessica took Sam into her arms, rocking slowly from left to right. "I am so sorry."

Sam said no more. He was thinking about a lot of things. He was more than sure that the thing he saw wasn't just a normal human, but he wanted to deny it so bad. He pulled himself away from his girlfriend and got up on his feet.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"To bed, I guess. I'm not in the mood to study anymore."

Jessica smiled. "Alright. Let me get you an Advil and some water and I'll meet you in the bedroom."

They both went their separate ways inside the little apartment. After reaching the bedroom Sam sat down on his bed, reaching out for his cell phone in his jeans' back pocket right before sitting. He searched in his contact list until he got "Dean" highlighted. Sam paused for a few seconds. He knew something had been wrong at the library. He had thought as soon as he had seen Mrs. Thompson lying on the floor to call his brother for help. But the fact was he didn't really know how to ask him. Sure Dean wasn't the one he had a fight with, but still the way he had left his older brother, without having said much, could mean Dean didn't wanted to have anything to do with him anymore.

Sam looked at the name for another minute or so before Jess came in the room and then decided to put his phone on his desk. Jessica gave him the glass of water and the Advil. He smiled at her, giving her a thank you kiss, took the pill and then got ready for bed.

The morning air felt cooler than the last it had for the last few days. It was raining out and the chilly breeze made the leaves fall off the tree branches.

Only the library was closed down, and the classes were cancelled for the day but the LSAT exam would still take place on the following morning. Sam felt as though he never would be ready for this exam, and he knew he had to do exceptionally great on it if he wanted a shot at the safe life he always wanted.

Sam and Jess were walking in front of the library on their way to the coffee shop as they witnessed police cars still in front of it, with students and other people near. Maybe some of them still didn't know about Mrs. Thompson's death and were too curious to ask; maybe they just wanted to see. Jess placed her right hand around her boyfriend's waist and pulled him closer to her, trying to comfort him as they walked.

"Sam!" they both heard behind them.

Sam turned to find Hannah. He could swear she had just come from the library's direction.

"Hey Hannah. How have you been?"

"Couldn't sleep at all last night so I went for a walk."

Sam didn't answer back. He looked at Hannah's left arm where her shirt sleeve was cut. She noticed the stare, put her arm behind her back and smile, presenting her right hand to Jessica.

"I'm sure we haven't met yet. My name is Hannah. I was with-"

"-Sam last night at the library, right. My name is-"

"Jessica, I know."

Sam couldn't help but to wonder why Hannah suddenly had the same sarcastic tone his brother often used. She had the awkward smile on too.

"Well, listen it would be a joy to stay and chat, but I really have to go. Don't spend the whole day studying now kids!" Hannah concluded as she left, with the sarcastic tone still in her voice.

"Wow" said Jessica while turning to face Sam. "She seems... nice."

"Yeah, sure" Sam was still looking at Hannah's arm. He could see as she moved it that there was a bandage on it, under the sleeve. "Let's go".

He didn't know what or why, but something sure was up with that Hannah girl and the murder...


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Jessica had decided to stay home that night and finish off their last study for the exam. Although Sam wouldn't admit it, he was a bit tired of always reading out the same books over and over again, but really wanted to do great so that he could be safe enough to pick out the college he wanted to go to next year. He had already made plans to stay in Stanford, but options were always good too...

But what was really going through Sam's mind wasn't the things he had studied for, but the bandage around Hannah's arm earlier. For some reason she had looked suspicious in his eyes since the second she had asked for the book at the library. As he remembered, he was the last person inside the library at the time, except for Mrs. Thompson of course. And the way she had just popped out of nowhere this morning, how did she know that Sam was in front of the library?

Maybe it was just a coincidence, or maybe it was something else, but now it was really late and both of them were still sitting at the kitchen table when a scream was heard from outside. Sam and Jess both looked out the window at the same time to find no one.

"What the heck was that?" asked Jessica.

Sam looked from one end of the street to the other. "I don't know, maybe some kids doing pranks on each other."

"But it sounded more like a man to me..."

Sam got up and took his jacket in his left hand.

"Where are you going?" Jess yawned.

"I'm just heading out for a cup of coffee before the store closes." Replied Sam, lying. "I'm going to need some extra strong to study."

He kissed her on the forehead and headed outside. After putting his light brown jacket on he walked towards the store until he knew Jess couldn't see him and took a detour to the library. For some unknown reason he had a feeling something was going to happen again at the same place.

Sam went in through one of the back doors, as the front one was still closed up by police tape. He walked slowly and silently to the main corridor up to where the librarian's desk was. Suddenly, a big thump was heard from where he had come from. Sam felt his heart trying to get out of his chest, and knowing he didn't bring any weapon with him, took a dictionary in his hands.

He held it tightly as if his life depended on it and went back from his footsteps. Once he was cornered he saw a shadow just a few feet away from him, coming his way. Sam didn't take a chance, and when it was just at the right distance he took a swing with the dictionary, but missed as the shadow avoided the book, and easily pushed Sam to the wall. It took Sam a few seconds to find out who was holding the gun at his neck.

"Hannah?"

"Sam? What the -?"

"What are you doing with a gun in the library?"

She let Sam go and placed the gun at her jeans waistband. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What happened to your arm? I saw the bandaged this morning."

"This is none of your business." She replied. "Now if you would excuse me, I have something to do."

"You know this is a crime scene and that you have a gun in your hands..." Sam froze. He finally realised what was going on.

"Sam? You look like you just saw a -"

"Are you a hunter?" Sam asked.

Hannah looked at Sam curiously. "You know about hunters?"

"Of course I know I-"

Sam did not want to finish that sentence. For some reason, he knew he would be lying to Hannah seeing as he hadn't done anything about hunting in over two years.

"You are a hunter too?" Hannah too her chance and finished Sam's sentence.

"Not anymore. I've been done with hunting since I started college and trust me it's not a life that I want to fight for."

Hannah took the comment personally. "Why? Because we're not good enough for you?"

"That's not it." Sam replied as he heard another thump like he had heard outside.

"Well, mister perfect." Hannah had her gun back at the ready. "I'm sorry to announce you that you were chasing after something, so maybe hunting isn't that far in the past. I could use some help to hunt this thing down, unless you'd rather have more study time with your princess at home."

"Why are you putting Jess into this?"

"Because right now you are choosing "Fairy Tale Land" over reality and she's your princess." Hannah had started walking at a speedy pace, and Sam was following her while still arguing. "And the bitch is about to make me go crazy!"

"Why are you calling Jess a bitch?"

Hannah was in front of Sam, but didn't dare turned around to answer. "I was talking about the spirit, Sam."

Another scream was heard. Sam recognized the voice as the same person who had screamed earlier; a man. This time the scream came from the back of the library.

"Hurry up!" Yelled Hannah.

She and Sam both run to the back and found a man lying on the floor, with open blade wounds all over his body.

Sam looked down to find the words "Fred" and "janitor" on the man's nametag. The man looked to be old enough for his retirement, Sam thought.

"Shit!" Hannah said, kicking the air. "And I was so close too!"

"Close to what?"

"No time to explain. I wired up the security cams to shut down for only ten minutes, so we should go before the police see us in here again."

Sam nodded, agreeing. They both ran back outside and Sam followed Hannah back to a red Ford Mustang where she sat behind the driving wheel. Sam, not noticing what he was doing and why, sat in the passenger seat.

After catching his breath, Sam thought it was time he should get the answers he needed. Hannah knew it was coming.

"So, what do you want to know first?" She said, looking at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hannah Morrison."

"Who do you work for?"

"Is this a FBI interrogation?? I work on my own."

"No partners?"

"Nope. Never really needed one."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd rather have lots of cats."

Sam didn't like the joke, even though Hannah was laughing a bit. She saw how Sam had gotten more and more serious since he had found out who she really was.

"Look, I'm just not the team player. I like having to do what I want when I want."

Sam didn't replied, so Hannah went on.

"So what about you? Why choosing school instead of hunting?"

"It's not of your business." Sam looked more and more troubled.

"By saying that you just did. Come on, I just want to know what's on your mind, that's all."

Sam finally turned his eyes to meet Hannah's.

"I swore that I was done hunting, with everything paranormal. I just... can't do it anymore. It's not my life."

"To who did you swore?"

"My dad. He's the one who told me I just be gone and stay gone."

"Oh."

Sam glanced at Hannah. "Oh? Just oh? I finally reveal you my life and that's what you come up with?"

"No, that's not it... I mean, you were hunting with your father?"

"Yeah. Him and my brother Dean. Why you ask?"

Hannah grinned, sadly. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

She looked down to stare at her bandage she had on her arm. Sam felt less troubled and angry at the sight.

"What happened to your arm?"

"The spirit that we- ... I mean that I was chasing... he has an admiration for daggers... He stabbed me before he got to Mrs. Thompson last night..."

Sam felt bad he hadn't noticed it before. "I'm sorry."

"I tried to protect her, and I failed... and again tonight... This is the first time I'm actually having loads of trouble with a hunting case."

"You said it was a he? So you weren't looking for someone last night... but something?"

"He's a vengeful spirit. I saw him, but I don't know whose spirit it is... yet. But I'm working on it. I'm guessing I'm going to have to research him tomorrow somehow."

"I'll help you if you want."

Hannah smiled gratefully. "No. You sir are going to do that exam tomorrow, and you're going to prove out everything you believe in. Like you said, it's your life."

"But you said you needed help."

"Yeah, well, don't listen to me. Sometimes I say crazy things."

Hannah winked at him.

"Now, I believe you would need a ride home, but it would look suspicious to come home to his girl in another girl's car."

Sam smiled, which made Hannah turn somewhat red.

"Alright, but could you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Could I get a ride to the store not too far from here? I was supposed to go get coffee."


	4. Chapter 4

The LSATs were now a thing of the past and all the students who had attended the exam felt the anxiety of waiting for the results. Sam, who hadn't thought about the hunt at all for over a week after Hannah had asked him to forget about it, was one of them. He was over excited on how well he had done on the test, and knew that all of the doors were open for him.

He had taken the week to get back to normal studying schedule and spending time with Jessica. Going out to dinner in a fancy-looking restaurant then heading to the movies were among the things he enjoyed the most. It was after all, the life of a normal student...

The deaths on campus both hadn't been that dramatic. Things quickly came back to a steady pace, as if no one had noticed two staff members were gone. Sam hadn't really bother to look up for more information about what exactly had happened, since he knew that if he would have to do this job that his whole "other" life would come and hunt him down. Let Hannah take care of this. He thought...

But for some reason, the thought of leaving this job behind made him feel bad for the girl. He didn't even who she was and had even thought at first that this was some kind of scheme to make him go back to his father, but after the small talk Hannah had given him on their way back the other night that she was just another hunter in the loose.

Until that night after he and Jess came back from a walk around campus visiting some classmates. At the door he found an envelope with his name on his. At the touch of the envelope a small pain came to his head. He waited inside to open it and found a certain phone number on a piece of paper.

"What is it? Are you alright?" asked Jessica. Sam was holding his head with his left hand as he sat on the couch.

"I'm alright, it's just Lucas's phone number." Sam lied. "He probably thought that I didn't add him in my contact list when he gave it to me the other day."

Jessica nodded. "Alright. Well I'm beat... I am going to bed. Don't be too late."

She kissed him on the forehead and left for their bedroom. The kiss made Sam's brain feel like it was hissing and he took his cell phone out of his pocket and as he dialled the number a message came into his inbox, trying to ignore the pain.

"I don't who it is" was all that was written.

"Who is this?" Sam replied as a text, but the only answer he got was: "Outside."

Confused, Sam got up and looked out of the living room's window. No one seemed to be outside. He took his jacket and left to see what was going on. No one. That's when he decided to dial up the number and after two rings, the familiar voice answered.

"I know who the killer is."

"Why couldn't you tell me this when I was inside?" Sam said, looking around trying to see if he could see Hannah around.

"I need you to come to the library, please."

"Hannah, we've been in there already. Just come out before you get into trouble."

There was a small pause before she answered. "Sam, I am so sorry." It sounded as though she was sobbing.

"Are you alright? What's going on?"

Hannah did not answer the question but did reply.

"I am being chased after Sam... I don't have much time."

Sam's heart skipped a few beats. "What do you mean?"

Hannah was now whispering: "Don't worry about me, I believe that he always keeps his third victim locked up for a few days..."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I don't have much time Sam-" Hannah stopped talking for a few seconds. "SAM!!"

The next thing Sam heard was a loud scream and a thud.

"Hannah?!" he screamed.

He ran off to the library as fast as he could and went up through the same door he had the night he had found the janitor. With no flashlight on him, Sam turned on the light of the room as he went in. He looked around until he saw a school bag and some books lying on the floor in front of the librarian's desk. He took the book on top and found a loose page and read it to himself.

Steve McCoy

Sam got up again and looked around him, but when he turned around a book came flying to his face, making him fall unconscious to the floor.

Sam went inside his apartment. All was quiet, except for the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He placed his book bag on the floor and went in, looking around. When his eyes met the table, Sam saw some cookies. He loved it so much when Jessica made some home-style cookies. He took one and went in his room to lie down on his bed.

After a long breath Sam felt something touching him, like water dripping from the ceiling but when he opened his eyes, he realized that it hadn't been water all along, but blood instead.

And that's when he saw her, looking at him, pinned at the ceiling.

Jessica.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke up a few minutes later in sweats and with a major pain in his head. He had been wondering where he was until he found the book that'd hit him. He got up, looked around him. He looked down to the floor and saw the little piece of paper with the name on. After realizing that he wouldn't find Hannah in here anymore he left.

All the way to his apartment the only thing in his mind was the dream. Why would he have such a vivid dream about Jessica, especially pinned on the ceiling like that? He was sure it was just a fluke, and he wouldn't dream about it anymore...

Sam took the next hours to track down a Steve McCoy from the internet. After searching a few data base and found nothing he decided to take a small break. Nothing was going like he pictured right now. He wanted to be away from the hunting business and yet, he was helping to find a girl he had just met a few days ago. He knew this was a bit better than when he had to save people that he didn't know at all; it was nice from time to time to have a chance to meet the people and having a chance to have some sort of relationship. This job could get lonely sometimes...

He thought about Dean a bit more often lately. He had missed his older brother. The jokes he would make out of nothing sure could get annoying, but still it was fun to have someone to talk to about hunting, something Jess still didn't know about him.

Sam took out his cell phone out of his pocket and speed dialled Dean's number. After one ring he hung up, wondering what he really had wanted to say to his brother.

"Hey Dean, I know it's been two year but, how have you been lately?" Couldn't possibly be the first line he would say to Dean, especially at 4 in the morning. But when Sam got back into his research and minutes later, found an article about a Steve McCoy.

Things were slowly getting somewhere, he thought.

The library had become almost like home for Sam, who had been in the building so many times this past few days, and not for the same reasons he used to come in for. This time it was different. He knew he had to go to the basement, and so he did, rifle filled with rock salt in his right hand that he had gotten from Hannah's car.

Sam heard some noise coming down from the end of the book section that was in front of him. He couldn't make out the noise until he got in front of a door and heard pounding on the door from the other side of it. He looked on the door to see "Audio Room" and realized that the room was sound proof. He opened the door and saw Hannah lying on the floor on her back with her legs up, ready to hit whatever came to the room. But when she saw Sam she was relieved.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked her while he took the towel she said in her mouth.

"I think so. How did you find me?"

"You left me the piece of paper with the guy's name. I researched it and found out that he died a few years back; he killed himself in his school library so I kinda knew that there was a connection somewhere."

They both smiled as he helped her getting up. Sam went on more seriously.

"But what I don't get is why he didn't kill you?"

"Come on," she started as she placed her right foot on the floor and flinched in pain. Sam placed his hand around her waist and helped her in balance. "Let's get out of here before he comes back, I'll tell you once we're out."

Sam helped Hannah all the way back into her apartment. He thought maybe she had a broken ankle or something close, and wanted her to go to the hospital and get it checked before it got worst. She instead asked him to take some bandages out of the first aid kit.

"You know you have to have your leg checked." Sam said as he brought the kit to the living room to where Hannah was sitting.

"Not now, I want to finish this case first. We're almost out of time and I want to finish him off before it's too late again."

Sam took out the bandage and placed it on Hannah's ankle. When he looked at her, both of them blushed and looked away. Hannah smiled.

"Thank you."

Sam sat down next to her, nodding his head as a quiet way to say "You are welcome" and went on with wondering what had happened to her.

"Steve McCoy was a college student at a college somewhere in the country about twenty years ago. I believe he was in physics or biology. He had gotten bullied by so many people because of his appearance; and not only by students, but by college personnel as well. So he killed himself in the basement of his college library.

Ever since, every year, McCoy kills a few people here and there. But he has a pattern; two staff member and two students from the school he chooses die every year around this time."

"So you not being a real student is the reason he didn't kill you?" Sam asked.

"I believe so. But now I am 100 sure that he won't care much about the status of his killings. I mean we have one pissed ghost following us."

"So what do we do?"

Hannah looked surprised. "We? I thought you wanted out of this?"

Sam looked down at his feet, something he would do when he gotten into his caring self. "It's killing people, Hannah, and I don't want it to kill anyone else. And it could be anyone that's a student here now. So my friends, me..."

"Jessica" said Hannah, a bit disappointed.

Sam looked at her, trying to not notice Hannah's sad reaction. "We are all in danger."

"I know." Hannah said. "And that's why I need to finish him off. I mean I've been around the country trying to finish this off and I'm still having a lot of trouble."

"Have you tried finding his bones and remains?"

"He was cremated; I've been over that already. I think the only way we can stop him is by changing his cycle. If he doesn't kill two students by the 30th we should be alright."

"Why the 30th?"

"It's the date he killed himself."

Sam took a long breath and pause before turning to face Hannah. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why are you so into this hunt? I mean you said it you've been on this hunt for a while, and I am assuming you are always doing this alone..." He looked down again, taking a short pause this time and went on. "How can you live with that?"

Hannah smiled. "I've been hunting alone for more than 6 years now. I used to hunt with my father, before he died."

"Your father was killed?"

"He died of cancer." She answered, doing the same head-down gesture Sam had done a few times now. "Silly how you think your father is the strongest man of them all with all the things we've hunted down and he died of something like cancer."

"What happened to your mother?"

"I've never really met my mother. She wasn't really the wannabe mother type, so after she got me she left."

Sam felt bad for asking. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I still had a great time with my father. But after he died I didn't know what to do, so I went here and there, followed a few hunters for some time and then decided to hunt on my own for good. I just wanted to hunt the way my father and I used to and no one agreed so I left everyone and been alone ever since."

"And what about this case?" Sam asked, trying to get away from Hannah's father's story before she would ask about his.

"It's nothing personal, really. I just don't like when a job is not done for good. And I just don't want anyone else to die because of a stupid ghost."

Sam didn't reply. He knew that this answer was the best he would have. He looked at his watch to find out it was nearly 6 o'clock.

"Well I guess I should go" he said trying to get up from the couch. But the head pain he had felt when he had the dream about Jessica came back, which forced him to sit back where he was.

"Sam, are you alright?" Hannah asked while putting her feet on the floor and getting closer to Sam.

"I think it's the lack of sleep. Do you have any Tylenols or something?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Hannah got up and hopped on one foot all the way to the kitchen. When she got back to the living room with a glass of water and the Tylenol, Sam had either fell asleep quickly or simply fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam lay on a bed, his arms behind his back. He was smiling. He was the happiest guy in the world, living in a safe world. That is, until he felt something hit his forehead. How can it be raining inside? He asked himself. But when he opened his eyes he knew it was something different. He knew it was blood; her blood.

Sam woke up terrified. He had the same dream again. He looked in front of him to see Hannah standing there.

"How long was I past out?" He asked her.

"About two minutes, not more. Are you alright? You are sweating badly."

She handed him the Tylenol she had in her hand with the glass of water. "I think I just need to go home and rest a bit."

"Alright. Please be careful."

"You too. And please let me know if you ever find when the next attack is. I don't want you to go alone."

Hannah could feel her cheeks turning bright red as she smiled. "I will." She escorted him to the door and closed it behind him as he left. She then went and sat on the couch, found the television remote control and turned on the TV.

"I guess I'm good for a few minutes of Hannah-relax time." She said to herself as she heard a phone ring. She knew it wasn't hers because of the ring tone, and because the phone that was ringing was where Sam had sat for the last hour or so. After a few rings, she picked up and answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Who's this?" asked the voice on the other side, surprised.

"Hannah."

"I must have the wrong numb... no this is the right number" Hannah heard the man on talking to himself. "Sorry, any way I could find my brother over there? I really need to talk to him."

Sam had taken the day off to rest. Jessica had been worried about him but he reassured her by telling her that he was at a friend's house, and had played games on Play Station all night and decided to stay for the night, something he hadn't done in ages. Jess decided to let Sam rest for the day and told him she was going home to visit her relatives for the weekend.

"Make sure you rest well. You've been working a lot more lately." She kissed him of the forehead and left.

Sam slept for more than 8 hours, missing pretty much the whole wonderful day outside. No bad dreams of his girlfriend tied up and burning made him feel relieved. Having the same bad dream often could cause some bad luck he thought. He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He heard knocking on the door a few minutes after he was done showering. With his towel still around his waist he went and answered the door to find Hannah bursting red from all the blushing she had in a split second.

"Oh, euh, hi?!" She said, or at least, tried to say, while starring at the water drops running down his body.

"Hey" Sam answered, finally knowing why Hannah had been looking at him so weird. "Come on in. I'll be right back, just need to dress up."

She sat on the couch while she waited for him to come out of his room, fully dressed.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked her while handing a cold beer.

"I just came by to give you your phone back. You dropped it on the couch when you passed out."

"Oh, thank you."

"Sam" she cut him. "We need to talk about those headaches of yours. Why did you pass out like that on me this morning?"

Sam didn't really wanted to share out his pain, but then again he knew he couldn't share it with Jessica. "It's nothing. I told you I was tired."

"But I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want to believe. I don't want to talk about this."

Hannah gave out a serious look. "Fine, then let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Someone called on your phone this morning."

"Who?"

"Someone called Dean. I don't know, he told me he was your brother."

"Why did you answer my phone??" Sam suddenly got angrier.

"Would you have picked up if you'd had your phone this morning?" Hannah raised her tone too and got up on her feet. Sam noticed she still had trouble standing on her ankle.

"Why does it matter to you anyway? You don't know me!"

"I know about you enough so that I can tell you that you are being stupid! Your brother might need help and all you do is ignoring him!"

"Why are you taking sides with him? You don't know him! You don't know anything about my family alright?! It should really matter to you since you are alone anyway!"

Hannah's heart broke. She fell down on the floor and sat there, looking at her feet. Only then did Sam realized what he had said.

"Hannah, I'm sorry."

"Please, don't apologize. I know I've intruded your personal life, and I'm sorry. It's just, when I see families fight I just can't imagine the feeling anymore." She tried to get up and when got up to help her she refused his help.

"I am pushing you into something you don't want to do anymore. I am the one who should be sorry. You shouldn't have to hunt this spirit. I've been selfish, I know that much now..."

Hannah turned her back on Sam and slowly walked towards the door. Sam's heart felt like breaking every step she took. She turned around again and smiled at him.

"Take care, Sam."

But when she opened the door they both heard a scream coming out from outside.

"Oh no" Said Hannah.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"The next victim wasn't supposed to be before another few days. The cycle's been changed."


	7. Chapter 7

There was no time to waste, Sam thought as he tried to run as fast as he could, but trying to wait for Hannah at the same time. Her ankle still hurt and couldn't place any weight on it. Sam decided to take her on his shoulder after she had gone down the stairs and ran after the screaming voice.

"So the cycle's been broken?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. And I'm assuming that everything is going to change. I sure hope that he decides to keep on doing his murders in the library or else we are in trouble." Hannah pointed at her car. "We need to make a stop and get some ammo. Put me down I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Sam asked as he let Hannah off of him.

"I've been hunting this thing for too long now and I want it gone tonight!" She answered as she opened the trunk of her car. They took everything they needed and left for the library.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hannah asked as she ran next to Sam.

"I am not letting you go in there all by yourself, injured. I'll be officially done with hunting when this is over."

He smiled at her, which made her blush. She knew he couldn't have seen her face turning red since it was already dark outside, but told him thank you and didn't say another word until they got inside.

"We have to help that person first." Started Hannah as she turned on her flash light. "You get her and then you leave."

"What? Why would I leave you here?"

"Because you are a student here and you are in danger. I am not giving you away as bait!"

"That's crap and you know it. Hannah, you've said it before; the cycle's changed. That means you are in danger too!"

"Sam, I'm not going back on my word!" For some reason, Hannah really reminded Sam of Dean. He decided to let it go, ignoring the fact that Hannah wanted to become the bait.

"So what do we do?"

"Well, he's always killed his victim by night, so I'm guessing we have to lure him up and keep him here until sunrise. But I've got a plan."

"What is it?" But Hannah couldn't answer as she heard a sound of a girl screaming from the lunch room. Both of them ran to the sound and found the girl sitting on the floor and starring at a guy trying to attack her.

"HEY!" Hannah screamed as she shot some rock salt at the men who felt on floor, but quickly got up.

"Come on, we have to go before it's too late! You know what to do!" Hannah ran to the stairs, trying to hop on her good foot as Sam helped out the girl.

"You need to get out of here right now." Sam told the girl who nodded and ran out. Sam decided to follow Hannah downstairs but couldn't see her anywhere.

Sam slowly walked towards the audio room where he had found Hannah before. He took out the gun he had place at his waistband and placed it at the ready. He looked everywhere around him, making sure no one else was around. That's when he felt a pain hit his nose as someone who hid in the following aisle punched him.

"For the love of God Sam! What in the world are you still doing in here?!"

Sam felt blood coming out of his nostrils. "Trying to help you but jeez you have to stop hitting me! It's a spirit possessing some guy I am not gonna let you do this by yourself!"

There was a sound and Hannah pulled Sam in the aisle with her. They could both see the shadow walking around the place.

"Follow me and shut up." Hannah whispered.

Sam followed her to the audio room door which she opened with the help of a hair pin.

"You stay here, hide and wait for the signal." She ordered him as she went inside.

"What signal?" But it was too late she had closed the door.

Sam waited for more than half an hour, trying to figure out what Hannah was doing in the room. For some reason he thought about his brother. Wondering where he was at the moment, and why he had called in the first place. Sam had wanted to call him back as soon as he could, but wasn't sure what to tell his brother. He wasn't mad at his brother, he knew that much, but the bond Dean and dad had was so much different than the one they had. He just couldn't bear to find look at his father anymore.

Sam heard some sound coming his way and got out of his day dream. He felt that the signal would been soon, but still wasn't sure on what to do yet. He heard some quiet thuds coming from the audio room which would've probably been gun shots and kept on wondering how Hannah was doing. He quickly found out that she was alright when the door opened and she screamed : "CLOSE THE DOOR! NOW!"

Sam knew he couldn't wait and do something else. He closed down the door while Hannah placed some salt on the floor in front of the door. The spirit was now sealed in.

"Wow!" Said Sam. "Where you'd get that bag of salt?"

"I've been here more than once Sam. I work alone so I plan things ahead."

Sam was more than surprised on how things had turned out and sat down in front of the door along with Hannah. "So the spirit is possessing someone, and the police hasn't been looking for any missing person right?"

"Not that I know of" Hannah answered.

"Are you sure he was cremated?"

"Yeah. At least I think he was."

There was a long pause.

"So how sure are you that he's going to let go at sun rise?"

"I am not sure, but I hope it works because he's not gonna like us if we finds us."

When both of them looked out the window and saw the Sun rising up a few minutes after, there was no more sound in the room. Things had worked out after all...


	8. Chapter 8

A few days went by and things had apparently worked out at the library. Sam had spent the most of his time at his apartment, sleeping or simply spending time with Jessica. His haunting dream hadn't happen again and he was happy about that fact. Maybe it was all the hunting stress coming back in that had made him have these dreams...

Halloween was close, and the campus was already decorated for the event. There was this party going out that night, and Sam knew that it would be to go around with others dressed up. But with all what he knew about the real Halloween, there was just no way he would fall for the costume contest.

When he woke up that morning, an envelope was left on the night table with a yellow post-it on it. The post-it read : "I'm out at Becky's place. Open this up and let me know how you did!" The envelope could only contain one thing: the LSAT score.

Sam dressed up as soon as he could and went out, running to meet Jessica and the others when he ran into someone who fell on the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

It took Sam a few seconds to recognize Hannah under the pile of paper that had fell on her. Sam helped her out and picked up her documents and gave them back to her.

"Sam, you have to stop trying to hurt me man! I'm gonna start thinking that you really do hate me!" She said grinning.

"I am so sorry. Hey! I thought since the job is done that you would be gone by now. What are you still doing here?"

"Honestly, I wanted to take a look at the campus one more time. You know even though I wasn't a real student I still had a small job here so I'm finishing it today and leaving tonight."

They both looked at each other for a small pause until Sam took out the letter he had just received this morning.

"I got my LSAT score today. I scored a 174."

"You what?! Oh my God Sam that is so awesome!" Hannah placed the documents on the ground before giving Sam a hug which she almost had to jump to reach his neck.

"Thank you. I still cannot believe I could do so great with everything that happened lately."

Hannah let go of Sam and took her documents back with a sad face on.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"I don't know... I just feel this hunt... It's weird the way we got rid of the spirit."

"Well aren't you glad that it's over?"

"Yeah I am, don't get me wrong..." but Hannah really wanted to talk about something else. Sam could see it in her eyes...

"Well there's a party tonight, a Halloween party. I'm sure my friends and I will be out enjoying it. You should come too."

"A Halloween party? Dude you of all people here should know what Halloween really is."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, but that's part of the normal-safe life I guess."

"And that's why you're not gonna dress up, right?"

Sam looked at her intrigued. "How do you know I'm not going to dress up?"

"I just know the type of guy you are. And I do hope that you know it too."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam, if you want to live out like this, fine. I'm sure with that LSAT score that you can go into any law schools you want now, and that you will live a happy loving life. But you cannot escape who you really are, and that's what I've been trying to tell you all along! And your family- I mean come on Sam, I am sure they are really worried about you."

Sam scoffed. "Is this really how you want to say goodbye? By trying to pull me back to that life? I'm sorry Hannah, I do feel like we're friends and all, but we've only known each other for a few weeks and now just suddenly you feel like you're my mother?"

"I didn't say that Sam!" Hannah was angry that Sam didn't get her message, but was showing a worried look instead. "I just want you to know what's best for you."

"What is it? A life of going around the country, killing things most people don't even know of? I do know what's best for me, and I've got it here!"

Hannah felt her heart break. "Fine. I am sorry about pulling you into this again. I am sorry for asking for your help. I am sorry for ever caring about you and your safety!" She could feel tears running down her cheeks as she turned around.

"Hannah-" started Sam.

Hannah turned around. "Please take care of yourself Sam." And then walked away.

Sam took a few seconds to get in what had just happened before he left for his apartment. He had even forgotten why he had stepped outside in the first place, remembering only when Jessica came back from Becky's.

"Hey sleepy head. Did you see my note?" She said as she lied down next to her boyfriend on their bed.

"I did it Jess. I scored a 174." He said it with sadness in his tone. Jessica, on the other hand, thought he was only still asleep.

"Oh my God! That is wonderful news" She told him as she kissed him on the lips. "You have any plans yet?"

"I already gave Stanford a call. I have an interview on Monday. If everything goes well this would mean we'll be here for another few years like we've planned to do already."

"I cannot believe it! I am so proud of you Sam! We are so going to celebrate this tonight!" She got up the bed. "I've got you a present."

"What is it?" Sam asked as he sat on the bed.

"You just wait and see!" Jessica winked as she left for the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later with a sexy nurse uniform on.

"Tada! You like?" She said smiling.

Sam smiled back. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

Jessica got on the bed and sat in front of her boyfriend. "Ooh, Sam's having a fever. Better have a look-up on that." She kissed him on the lips, a kiss he returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there you go; enters the Pilot episode! Hannah is going to be back in another story real soon! Until then keep on reading!! :D


End file.
